Conventional wireless LED lighting control system allows a user to control on/off and brightness of LED lamps with the use of wireless communication technologies. An ID is assigned to each LED lamp, while each LED lamp is configured and controlled in a user interface. If there are hundreds of lamps with unique IDs, i.e. more than 100 unique IDs, it is very difficult for a user to divide the lamps into different groups, locate them on a floor plan and control them with a smart device.
Conventionally, the user needs to input the lamp ID of each lamp in a user interface of a smart device. Each lamp must have a label with a unique lamp ID. The user has to manually input the lamp IDs and record their corresponding positions. In addition, the user needs to use a wireless network to search the lamps and display them on a user interface. Using this method, all the lamp IDs will be loaded on the user interface. However, the user does not know which lamp ID represents the corresponding lamp. Also, reliability is another problem since it depends on the stability of the wireless network.